The size of the Internet can make it difficult to extract useful information from the large amount of available online information. One of the techniques for dealing with the large amount of data available over the Internet is called collaborative filtering. Collaborative filtering is based on the idea that people often get good recommendations from someone with similar tastes to themselves. Collaborative filtering techniques try to match people with similar interests and make recommendations on this basis.